


Illusions

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Series: Ash [3]
Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man vs. dragon? He'll take the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

The castle on the hill was terribly old, every stone weathered smooth, but it wasn't nearly as decrepit on the inside as it looked from the outside after it'd had Illusion cast upon it a few times. Ash had grumbled at first, but Sydney suspected the dragon was secretly pleased; if the tales of the castle's fiery defender didn't keep the curious away, the air of desolation certainly would. The illusion Sydney had crafted made the place look as if it'd been picked clean by generations of adventurers, which was just the way he liked it.

While there were times when one _had_ to deal with one's fellow humans, he preferred to keep those occasions to a minimum. His patience and his person fared far better when he was alone.

And yet he was not alone, as the dragon liked to remind him. In his head, in any room of the castle. Of course, Ash generally had every right to be vocal.

 _What on earth are you summoning?_ he might ask. _That smells foul._ Or--

 _Please don't wake the gargoyles; they're messy, and they don't taste very good._ Or--

_No more Earth spells! My treasure doesn't need burying, and neither do I._

Sydney always laughed at the dragon's sendings, but he did try to be polite. Ash was good company: quick-witted, unimpressed by the brooding power of the Dark, and best of all, he wasn't human. If the dragon followed him with his eyes, it was because Sydney was treasure on the hoof. Ash's tastes were far simpler than a man's, and Sydney appreciated that.

So why, he wondered idly, had he just awakened from dreams of strong hands, hot eyes, a human man with Ash's voice pinning him to this very bed? It was very odd, he decided as he rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as his aching cock was pressed against the sheets. The man he'd dreamed of had been broad-shouldered, his hair as red as Ash's scales, thick strands of it lifting in two impossible spikes that mimicked Ash's twisting horns. And he had-- _ah_ \--had not been put off in the least by Sydney's claws.

_Er...Sydney?_

That alone had been attractive enough. But the way Dream-Ash had tasted his skin, the silver of his arms, with a clever forked tongue that flickered and curled and--

_Sydney?_

He wondered-- _hnn_ \--if Ash's tongue, the dragon's tongue, would be that hot and slick, and longer, and thicker, and if it would press inside him like--

**_Sydney!_ **

Forcing his hips to still, he lifted his head though he knew the dragon was two stories below, likely curled up in horrified embarrassment with both wings shielding his eyes. "Yes?"

_You...you!_

He thought about that for a moment, then rolled out of bed. "I'm coming down," he said and didn't bother to dress.

**_What?_ **

Really, dragons were so much better than people. A human man would have assumed he had the _right_ to what Sydney was going to very much enjoy talking Ash into.


End file.
